With rapid development of modern electronic devices, a variety of services are emerging. In particular, services related to security environments for electronic devices have been provided.
The security environment refers to an environment under which tasks in need of security authentication can be performed. For example, it means an environment provided in performing tasks to deal with confidential data, such as office documents that require security.
In this regard, the electronic device first executes a program that requires security, and proceeds an authentication process in the program with data, e.g., password. The electronic device needs to enter respective data or password for each program in need of security, causing inconvenience to the user.
As a type of the electronic device, mobile devices are widely used for network communication.
The mobile device is easy to carry, but vulnerable to security issues. Furthermore, the mobile device has not yet been given any security environment.
Thus, a need exists for a technology to simply provide immediate security environment for electronic devices and especially for mobile devices.
In addition, a technology to conveniently enter the security environment is more needed.